


Don't Leave her

by Witacha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3053984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witacha/pseuds/Witacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie are stuck in a storm. Mikasa soon sees a new side of Annie that she never even could have begun to imagine existed. She discovers that even those who seem so invulnerable have their weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave her

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much based off of an otp prompt. Probably kind of obvious but whatever, I felt the need to write it. Enjoy.

     The day had started off as any other day, peaceful, calm, quiet and tranquil. The sun was shining, birds chirping, that sort of thing. It was a great day in all honesty and Mikasa actually smiled as she groggily looked out her bedroom window. With a contented sigh she fell back into her pillows, her eyes closing in bliss.

       A few minutes had passed when she decided to check the time. Rolling onto her side, she stared blankly at the clock.

  _10:25 AM._

     The raven haired girl groaned as she sat up again, opting to shower before going downstairs for breakfast. Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She slid the phone out of her pocket, expertly tapped her password in before looking at her latest message. 

 

**_Hey. You busy?_ **

      The girl's dark eyes stared for a few moments before bothering to see who had actually sent the message. 

**_Not at the_ _moment._**

      Mikasa replied, wondering what her short, blonde and intimidating friend could possibly want.  _Hmm. Friend might be stretching it. Let's try former rival instead._ She thought, a slight smirk painting her features. Just as her stomach had growled and she decided food was more important, her phone buzzed again.

**_Good. We should hang out. Or something. I don't really care._ **

       Mikasa scoffed, walking and typing at the same time.

**_Hmm. Maybe if you asked nicely with a 'please', I'll consider clearing my busy schedule._ **

      Of course Mikasa's schedule wasn't actually busy seeing as it was summer. She just wanted to see if it would actually happen.

**_Fine. I'll humor you. Could we please hang out? Does that satisfy you?_ **

Dark eyes scanned the message over and over, trying to clarify if that had actually just happened. She stood in disbelief, Annie had never asked her to before. Mikasa was unconsciously blushing a bit when suddenly she was met with a solid force. Looking up, same blush still covering her cheeks, she saw her brother, Eren, rubbing his nose. 

      "Jeez, watch where your walking. You tend to forget you're like a walking brick wall," Eren grumbled, voice sounding funny, due to his what he was sure of as a bruised nose. Eren eyed Mikasa suspiciously. "Are you...blushing? Holy shit. Who were you texting?" he said as he attempted to snatch Mikasa's phone. He caught her off guard and somehow managed to grab it, a shit-eating grin plastering his features. The boy's green eyes widened as his grin somehow expanded. By this time Mikasa had grabbed the phone back and was glaring daggers at her brother. 

      "This is none of your business," she muttered, quickly bringing her messages back up, not wanting to leave Annie hanging. She typed a quick 'yes' and said she'd meet Annie at her place. She swiftly locked her phone, sliding it safely back into her pocket before resuming her glare. "You will tell no one. Tell anyone and you're dead," she threatened before sidestepping around him and heading down the stairs. Eren watched her for a moment before laughing and heading back to his room, a devillish grin still plastered to his face.

 

     Much later Mikasa found herself outside of Annie's house. She had almost forgotten to ask Annie for her address and that certainly would have been an embarrassing situation. Although it was summer, Mikasa still had her scarf around her neck. She adjusted it before removing her headphones and knocking. It took a few moments before the door slowly opened and on the other side was Annie. Mikasa noticed she was wearing her trademark hoodie and bun combination but with shorts instead of her usual jeans. _Wearing a hoodie and shorts in the summer is a bit anti-climactic,_ she thought to herself, but hey, who was she to judge? She was the one wearing a scarf that was clearly made for colder weather. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice dripping with sarcasm.

      "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Icy eyes met Mikasa's gaze. The dark haired girl considered shooting back a retort about her attire but that would have made her a hypocrite. There was no escape. Somewhat defeated, Mikasa rolled her eyes and stepped inside. She scanned the corridor before remembering to take off her shoes. 

      "So, what are we doing?" Annie asked while simultaneously closing the door. 

     "I thought you had an idea," Mikasa replied, turning around to face the blonde.

     "Well we could stay here or go get lunch. I don't really care," She said, voice monotone and sounding bored already. Annie leaned against the door, crossing her arms and awaiting a response. Mikasa blinked, looking around. "We could go take a walk. I honestly don't really feel like sitting around," she paused before smirking and adding, "We could go get ice cream," 

     A look of amusement was briefly noticeable on the blonde's face. "That sound's like you're asking me out on a date," she quirked a brow before smugly adding, "That or maybe you're actually an eight year old,"

      Mikasa scoffed. "Hey take it or leave it. Either way I'm going to get some ice cream," she mumbled before shooing the blonde out of the way and heading for the door. She turned back to look at Annie who was rolling her eyes before reluctantly following the taller girl. "Alright, fine. You're buying though," Annie said as she matched Mikasa's pace.

 

      After they had gotten their ice cream, Mikasa ending up paying for both, they walked through a park in a peaceful and comfortable silence. Mikasa liked that most about Annie, she too appreciated comfortable silences and the simple things in life. Mikasa stole glances at the shorter girl, wondering what had brought on the whole idea of them spending time together. Just as she mentally shrugged and glanced at the blonde again, she felt a raindrop fall on to her hand. The dark haired girl looked up at the now dark grey sky. She looked over at Annie, "Looks like our 'date' will have to be cut short," she mused as a small smile played across her lips. The blonde's icy eyes stared up at the sky for a moment before resting on Mikasa again. "Well we're a bit far from our houses and I don't like the looks of those clouds. Maybe we should find somewhere to take shelter and wait it out," Mikasa thought her voice had sounded a bit strained when she referred to the clouds but promptly shrugged it off. "Well we could go and see if the school is open. Wait it out in there," she offered as more raindrops started to fall. Annie nodded before sharply looking at Mikasa. "Last one there buys dinner," she said with a smirk. They both ran at full-speed, trying to out run the other.

     By the time they reached the school, it was raining pretty heavily. Mikasa had reached the main doors first and turned around, trying to catch her breath. "Looks like you're buying...dinner," she managed as Annie approached. The blonde rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. With a grin, Mikasa pulled on the main doors of the high school, surprised when they opened. She smiled and held the door open for the shorter girl before following her in. They looked around, the place seemed vacant except for the signs of janitors that had been and gone. Annie turned to Mikasa, "Lets head to the library. Who know's how long we'll be here. I'd rather sit on something somewhat comfy than a plastic chair that may or may not have gum stuck to the bottom of it," she muttered, cringing at the idea of touching gum that was probably older than herself. Mikasa let out a small laugh as they ascended to the second floor. In a few minutes they reached the library, it was seemingly empty even though the lights were still on. 

     Annie strode in before abruptly examining the available seating. She quickly decided on a somewhat worn couch, plopping herself down and swinging her legs over the side. She pulled out her phone, hoping to distract herself and waste time.

     Mikasa shrugged before choosing a bean-bag chair and pulling her headphones over her ears. She decided it to be a good idea to message Eren her whereabouts. She had just finished tapping out the message when all the sudden the lights flickered off. She blinked, looking at her phone's internet connection. To her dismay it had disappeared and she was rendered unable to reach Eren after trying to call him a few times but she quickly got annoyed as she discovered she had no service. With a sigh she looked over to Annie, who was still tapping at something on her phone. With a sigh Mikasa tilted her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep or something.  _  
_

      _Great, now we'll probably be stuck here for awhile. May as well sl-,_ Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. She opened her eyes, removing her headphones. Seconds later a flash of lightning illuminated the dark library. Mikasa didn't really mind, in fact, she liked storms. They were calming to her. Well to her at least. Her eyes wandered over to the blonde girl. What she saw surprised Mikasa. Annie was sitting on the couch, knees tucked to her chest as she strenuously tapped at her phone. Mikasa stared for a moment, tilting her head.  _Is she okay? She seems a bit...nervous._ Mikasa thought, growing slightly worried. The dark haired girl turned back to her phone, deciding to not risk being nosy and asking the blonde if there was something wrong. Just as Mikasa had opened up a game on her phone, another crack of thunder exploded from the sky, louder than the first. Shortly following was another flash of lightning, once again illuminating the room. In that instance Mikasa looked over at the blonde, her face becoming clear for an instant. Even though it lasted only a few seconds at most, it was enough for Mikasa to realise that something was wrong. Mikasa hesitantly stood, her face worried, she walked calmly over to Annie who was too busy trying to distract herself from the ongoing storm.

      "Annie? Are you alright?" asked the dark haired girl as she crouched down, eyes adjusting to the dark and able to see the blonde's face from the light of her phone. The blonde was about to reply when another boom of thunder erupted, lightning following. This time Mikasa heard an unfamiliar sound. She blinked a few times before looking at the blonde. Mikasa was shocked for a moment, never before had she seen the other girl seem so....vulnerable. She eventually put two and two together. Annie had choked back a small sob and Mikasa could now see that unshed tears threatened to roll down her now pink cheeks.  _She's...afraid of storms,_ Mikasa thought, _Annie always seemed so invulnerable.._ Mikasa blinked, unsure of what to do. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass the other girl so she gently cleared her throat. "Annie, if you want, I can leave," she offered, thinking that her presence would wound the blonde's pride. Mikasa had never seen Annie like this before, it was sudden and Mikasa was unsure of what she could do to help.  _I guess even someone as strong as her has weaknesses..she is only human after all.._

        Mikasa watched as the shorter girl blinked back tears, ever resilient to show any signs of weakness and avoided rubbing her eyes, she eventually looked at Mikasa, a mix of fear, shame and a tint of guilt reflected in the blue orbs which usually held no signs of emotion. Mikasa had to admit, she didn't like seeing the other girl like this and she felt bad for her, after all, she couldn't help being what Mikasa saw as severely afraid of storms. Another crack of thunder and a flash of lightning had Mikasa feeling even worse for the other girl. Hot tears stained her usually pale cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes. Mikasa opened her mouth before closing it and deciding to leave her be. The dark haired girl stood up and turned to leave the library. Before she could get far however, something caught her hand. Mikasa turned around to see Annie, not quite looking Mikasa in the eye, she managed to clear her throat enough to speak. "Don't leave....please," her voice was quiet, barely a whisper. 

         _I can't leave her like this! What was I thinking? I'm an idiot._ Mikasa silently reprimanded herself briefly before looking in to the blonde's eyes, a mix of emotion. The dark haired girl's face softened as she sat down beside the blonde, her smile reassuring Annie that she wasn't going anywhere. Mikasa was about to ask if Annie wanted to use her jacket as a blanket when another loud crack of thunder ripped through the sky, a few seconds later lightning illuminated the room yet again and Mikasa looked down to see the blonde's eyes fill with more tears. Unconsciously, Mikasa took off her jacket and placed it to the side. She pulled the shorter girl closer to her, draping the jacket over her. Annie looked up at Mikasa, obvious surprise took hold of her emotions. Mikasa simply smiled. "It's okay. You can cry if you want. I'm here," Annie blinked a couple of times before blushing and leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Unbeknownst to herself, Mikasa had, in the short amount of time they spent alone together, developed feelings for the other girl. 

        Mikasa looked at Annie as the other girl eventually warmed up to the idea of being as close as they were. _I never knew she could be this...accepting of affection. I guess fear makes you do things._  She eventually adjusted her head so that she was leaning in to Mikasa's neck. The dark haired girl couldn't help but let another soft smile escape as she felt the blonde's breath ghost over her neck and the occasional tear sliding down her neck as well. More thunder and lightning sounded, once again illuminating the library. Mikasa felt Annie shiver and bury her face deeper in to her neck. Mikasa shifted and pulled the headphones off of her neck before gently placing them on Annie's head. The shorter of the two lifted her head up to look at Mikasa before giving her a small smile. Annie adjusted her position so that Mikasa could put her arm around the blonde's back. 

        After a while, Mikasa looked down to see that Annie was asleep. She stifled a laugh as she held the tiny blonde close and looked out the window, seeing the rain had stopped. Mikasa looked back down at the girl, her face peaceful. Mikasa blushed, not having the heart to wake her. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.  _Probably Eren. I should respond..._ Mikasa looked back down at Annie, a rare smile graced her sleeping features.  _On second thought, Eren can wait,_  she thought to herself, smiling. Everything was peaceful again and Mikasa wouldn't rather be anywhere else. She leaned down pressing a kiss to the blonde's head before carefully shifting their position, not wanting to wake Annie, so that they were in a more comfortable sleeping position. With a smile, Mikasa closed her eyes and rested her head on Annie's. Mikasa never even would have imagined that this would happen but something in her felt the need to protect Annie's vulnerable side, be there for her. Hell, the blonde was probably going to give her a hard time later and kill her if she ever told anyone about the whole ordeal but Mikasa decided she didn't care as she drifted off in to unconsciousness.

 

         A while later Mikasa awoke with a yawn, trying to stretch her cramped neck. She looked down and suddenly remembered what had happened. Blushing, her gaze met Annie's. Her icy eyes back to their usual state of no emotion. Annie's gaze rested on Mikasa, softer than usual. Eventually the taller of the two softly cleared her throat. 

         "Hi," she murmured, blinking sleep out of her eyes. The blonde girl kept her gaze on Mikasa for a few more moments before sitting up and sighing.

         "I'm sorry...about that...I don't know what came over me," she spoke softly, as if disappointed in herself. Annie avoided catching Mikasa's eye.

         "It's alright, Annie. You don't need to be ashamed of something so mundane as a natural human fear. It's fine," she said with a smile. "I...I'm glad that I could be here for you, really," she said as she sat up. "I enjoyed it," she added quietly.

         Annie looked at her, eventually smirking. "You enjoyed seeing me cry? Thanks that's real reassuring," she said as seriously as she could. 

         Mikasa quickly objected. "No I didn't enjoy seeing you cry...that's why I reached out to you. Seeing as you're too stubborn to do anything like that yourself," she said, matter of factly. 

        The blonde smiled before sighing  a 'true'. She stood up. "I think we should go. It's not raining anymore so no point in staying here," she said as she gathered her belongings. 

         Mikasa nodded in agreement. She stood up, stretching. "You know you're buying dinner right?" she smirked, recalling their earlier deal. 

        Annie looked at her before running a hand through her hair. "I suppose I did lose...fine. But only on one condition," she moved closer to Mikasa, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. She leaned up, staring the dark haired girl in the eyes. "That it's an actual date,"

        Mikasa smiled nervously, feeling the blush spread across her cheeks. "Deal," she agreed before pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek, making her blush. Mikasa grabbed the shorter girl's hand and lead her out of the library.

       "Oh, and before I forget. Nobody knows any of this happened but us. Right, Ackerman?" the blonde said, glaring at the taller girl.

      Mikasa simply laughed and shrugged, not saying another word as they both walked hand in hand, sharing a rare smile.

       

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez that was longer than I had originally planned. I really wanted to write something fluffy for these two because they deserve it. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors or spelling errors or whatever. I started this at like 2:40 in the morning and didn't finish until 5:30.It also really sucks but hey thats what writing at 2:40 in the morning does to a person I guess/ Hah....I should probably get to sleep now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my self-hatred fueled 5 am writing extravaganza.
> 
> Your friendly neighborhood fic writer,  
> Wit


End file.
